Fairies, The Mutation
by raykkenoha
Summary: Seven years after a series of hideous crimes affected the lives of Magnolia, every thing seems fine, but the escape of a criminal brings another wave of crimes aiming the same goals of the past, now inflamed with the fury of vengeance. Amid studies, parties, alcohol, romance and lust, some young people have to join forces to fight the greatest terror: the Legion. {x-men references}
1. Prologue - Things Will Get Better

**Legal notice: some of the characters found in this story and this universe does not belong to me, but are the intellectual property of their respective owners. Any original characters in this story are my intellectual property.**

 **#**

 **PROLOGUE: THINGS WILL GET BETTER**

 ** _Seven Years Ago._**

"Ju.." a pink-haired boy called. His voice was hoarse "Someone came to save us!" He was excited.

A blue-haired girl coughed and opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adapt to the local lighting.

"Really?" She asked tiredly, and then she sat down and looked around. Then she looked to her left wrist and sighed in relief to see there was nothing around it.

She was not in a dirty and grey cell; neither was in a white and hygienic room full of machines and needles. She soon realized by the softness of where her back was that it was not her usual bed from the last six months: the filthy and rough floor of a cell.

"Where are we?" She asked. "Is Juvia safe?" She looked at the pink-haired boy near her, "is Natsu-kun safe?" Her eyes were shining and the boy hugged her, a smile spreading through his face.

She started to sob and he dropped a few tears too.

"Where are the others?" Juvia asked. "Are they safe too?"

Natsu agreed, "Laxus is with his grandfather. Jellal with his grandmother and his sister. Erza is with her mother and a girl called Cana. Mirajane is with her brothers and Ultear is now meeting with her mom and her two brothers." He said quickly. "Besides, Erza's and Ultear's mothers together with Laxus' Grandpa where the ones who arrested _them_ " he whispered the last word as if afraid of speaking it.

Juvia chewed her bottom lip.

"What about Gajeel-kun?"

"He, just like me, has nowhere to go," Natsu looked sadly at the floor, "I guess he will live with Laxus for now on."

"What about you? And me?" Juvia asked in a terrified whisper, "And how is my sister?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I asked to stay with you until you wake up, I'll do anything so we both can live together" he tried to smile and hugged her.

Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was a man with white hair and a weird scar on his eye.

"Juvia Lockser and Natsu Dragneel," he said, glancing at the children, "follow me."

They got up from the bed and followed the man. They got into a room with already five people in it: Gildarts Clive, Cana Alberona, Levy Macgarden Lockser, Erza and Tsunade Scarlet.

"Gildarts!" Natsu screamed enthusiastically and hugged the big man.

"Juvia!" Levy shouted at the sight of her sister and ran to hug her. Cana also ran to the bluenette and hugged her.

Tsunade Scarlet watched the scene with loving, red and swollen eyes.

Finally, the white-haired man said something, "My name is Gran Doma, I am the sheriff," he said "and we have got to solve where are you going to live for now on" he said, staring at Juvia and Natsu. "Mrs…" The red-haired woman cleared her throat loudly "Sorry, _Miss_ Scarlet has offered to adopt both of you."

Tsunade smiled softly at them.

"She is already the legal guardian of her own daughter who you are already acquainted with, of Cana Alberona," he heartlessly added, "who had her mother killed by the _Legion_ eight years ago," the children in the room felt the chills, "and, six months ago, she became the legal guardian of Levy Lockser"

"So?" She asked nicely. "Do you want to come live with me?"

Natsu smiled and accepted; Juvia stayed silent, looking at the floor while everyone in the room stared at her.

"But…" she said with a weak voice "Will you have money to sustain us all?"

Tsunade smiled and got closer to her, kneeling down to look into the bluenette's eyes.

"Money is not a problem, Juvia; everything will be ok for now on"

"Ok then," the little girl smiled, "I also want to live with you."

After leaving this room, Natsu and Juvia still had to talk to a psychoanalyst and an officer, separately.

Then, they went to find the others, to say goodbye. The first one they found was Jellal Fernandes, Juvia's cousin; he was hugging a little blue-haired girl while he talked to Erza Scarlet.

The next was Mirajane Strauss, who was near her big and crying brother, Elfman, and her little sister, Lisanna, who let Natsu's face red innumerous times, saying that she loved him at first sight and that they would get married someday. They found out that the Strauss siblings also became orphans, but Makarov Dreyar adopted Elfman and Lisanna, and now was going to adopt Mirajane and Gajeel.

What leads to the next meeting: Gajeel Redfox, he and Laxus were talking with Makarov. Gajeel seemed off. Juvia knew something bad happened just by looking at him, so she hugged him tightly for some minutes before he had to leave.

They found Ultear too, the eldest one of them. She was chatting with her mother while two boys were sitting near them. One of the boys – the white-haired one – smiled at Juvia; the other one just gave her an icy glance, which made her face flush.

After that, they went to the Scarlet mansion and started to rebuild their new life.

 **#**

 **Hey, guys, this is my first fairy tail long fic and I already have some chapters written, so I reaaaaaaally hope you like it.**

 **I'm not proficient at english, as you may notice, so if you find some grammar mistake, please let me know so I can fix it.**

 **The continuation of the fic will depend on you, people, if you liked it comment and follow and favorite so I have stimulation to continue to translate my fic.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Kisses and bear hugs, Raykk.**


	2. Chapter 1 - First Day

**CHAPTER ONE – FIRST DAY**

Natsu grumbled irritated while two blue-haired _demons_ were trying to wake him up.

"Leave me alone!" He complained and they giggled.

"Come on, Natsu!" Levy exclaimed, "It's the first day of our second year of high school, aren't you the little bit excited?"

"No" he said, "by the way, shouldn't you be in middle school?"

The little one rolled her eyes.

"Is better you wake up before Erza comes calling for you," Juvia said and he ignored it, burying his face in the pillow.

Juvia decided to use some of her mutant skills and let a few drops of cold-water fall into Natsu's back.

He gasped and jumped from the bed, Juvia and Levy looked at each other and laughed.

"I have the worst sisters in the whole world," he grumbled as he get out of the bed, then he glanced at his blue cat "even you didn't care to help me."

The girls left his room and went to the kitchen, where they found Cana already taking her breakfast. Erza got down from the stairs and she seemed angry.

"Jellal. Is. Dating." She squeaked. "Angel is the name of the girl. She has the weirdest bangs and a _hideous_ tattoo of wings in her chest." She put her tablet on the table. "Look at it!"

Cana gave a curious look in the tablet, and then stared at Erza, "And why are you caring about this?" She asked innocently, "I remember you saying that what happened in Christmas was nothing but an accident"

Erza scoffed, "it _was_ just an accident, but…"

"But nothing," Cana interrupted her, "he owes you nothing. You are just friends and that is it. If you feel something for him you should have done something when you had time"

Erza sighed, but agreed and, still infuriated, started to eat her morning strawberry cake.

Natsu came downstairs, kissing his stepmother in the cheek and blinking at his stepfather, Gildarts.

Gildarts married Tsunade Scarlet six years ago, but until last year's July, he did not know that he lived with his biological daughter. Cana took a lot of time to build up courage to confess she was his daughter, and Gildarts did not even ask for a DNA exam when she admitted it. Their relationship was comical; Gildarts tried everything to get closer to his daughter. In addition, Cana worried about disappointing him, but she tried to seem careless about his feelings. It was her third year of high school and she wanted to follow his steps and get into a good college.

"My darling daughter, did you have a nice sleep?" Gildarts asked Cana and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, _dad_ " she said the last word reluctantly and Gildarts widened his smile. Then Tsunade went to work while the other six went to Fairy Tail High School.

* * *

At the Vastia's house, things were a bit different, since they had just came back to Magnolia and the boys were not studying at the same school.

"I still don't get why you two don't go to the same school," Ultear Milkovich complained while staring at the two boys her mother had taken as her own.

"Neither do I," Ur Vastia, the matriarch of the family admitted while kissing her daughter's cheek, "but they wanted it that way, and both are hardheaded, so there's nothing I can do."

Ultear rolled her eyes before going to college.

* * *

At the Fernandes' house, an irritated Grandine rushed Jellal while Wendy laughed and stroked her little white cat.

"Last year of high school and you still can't get ready at the right time!" She screamed.

"Granny, it is the first day, there is never class on the first period," he said calmly while adjusting his tie.

"I don't care!" She squealed, "You should have more responsibility!"

Jellal rolled his eyes, kissed his grandma in the cheek, and then left with his sister.

* * *

At Heartfilia's mansion, Lucy was nervous, she had just moved to Magnolia and it was her first day at her new school. She was thrilled, and scared. Moreover, a negative part of herself thought that maybe she was not good enough for Fairy Tail High. She has always been sociable, but she was trembling as she put on her clothes. She rolled her eyes at herself. ' _Being nervous will bring you nothing, Lucy Heartphilia!_ ' she thought before leaving her room.

* * *

Juvia and Erza barely got in school when Makarov Dreyar assigned tasks for them; Juvia had to show the school to the transferees and Erza to the first years.

Juvia found the forty transferees on the school's entrance garden, waiting under the sun. Her eyes fell in a black-haired boy with dark-blue eyes; she thought she knew him from somewhere… While she stared at him and tried to remember, he stared back.

She realized she had been staring and blushed, the boy smiled and she felt her heart race, but ignored it and cleared her throat loudly, gaining attention of the other transferees.

"Hello, my name is Juvia Lockser," she smiled, "I am a part of the student council and I am going to show you the school during the first period."

"Shouldn't you be in class now?" Asked the black-haired boy, he had a deep voice with European accent, which made her shiver.

"Uh," she faltered, "we never have classes on the first period of the first school day," she finally said, still staring at those blue orbs, "it's kind of a Fairy Tail High tradition."

She looked away and started the tour, trying not to look at the dark-haired boy anymore.

* * *

After the transferees tour, Lucy went to her classroom (2-A, same one as the blue-haired girl from the student council) and felt much more relieved because everyone in there was nice and friendly with her. She sat on the side of Natsu Dragneel who was talking about videogames with Gajeel Redfox, who was sitting on his other side.

Juvia was right behind Natsu, pretending to pay attention on the boys' conversation, but she was actually nervous about Gray Fullbuster, the transferee who made her shiver and was sitting right behind her.

By Juvia's side, and behind Lucy, was a smaller and slimmer copy of her, Levy Lockser, who was ignoring everybody else and focused in reading her sci-fi book.

"Hello, my dearest students," said a tall and strong red-haired man.

When she heard his voice, Levy jumped from her place and switched places with Natsu, sitting on the first chair, as she always did.

"I am Gildarts Clive," said the man, "I teach biology, but with me you will learn the secrets of life, universe and everything else," he gave the students his assigned smug smile.

Levy and the other students laughed at him, the transferees did not get it, and so they just stared blankly at the professor.

He suddenly became serious and glanced Levy, "what is it, miss Lockser?" He asked. "Did you think it was funny?"

Lucy gasped silently.

"Yes."

Gildarts sighed, "You want to shine more than me, you unloving brat?" he looked up, as if asking something to a divine being, "You give food, love, comfort… And the person just laughs at you in your own class"

The whole class laughed.

"Come on, Gildarts, start the class already," Levy said.

Gildarts looked at Juvia and Natsu, "your sister is crazy; do you know that?"

"We know." They said.

Gildarts childishly showed Levy his tongue before starting to make notes in the blackboard.

* * *

"Is he your father?" Lucy asked Levy as soon as Gildarts left the classroom.

"No!" She laughed, "He married to my adoptive mother six years ago"

"He worked with my father," Natsu said, butting in the conversation with a grin on his face, even though mentioning his father still hurt. "I met him since I was born. But I ended up living with Tsunade seven years ago, and they met and now we are a big happy family."

" _Crazy_ family." Gajeel butted in the conversation as well.

"You live with five people, you can't judge us." Juvia said.

"The four of you live together?" Lucy asked with her eyes wide with the curiosity.

"Oh, no!" Juvia said. "Gajeel lives with five other crazy people."

"Even though you and he almost ended up living together," Levy pouted and Gajeel laughed.

"We were on our rebellious phase," he said and hugged Juvia by her shoulders, "it was pretty nice, but only lasted a week."

Juvia smiled and then sighed, "Anyway, Levy, Natsu and I live with Erza and Cana, who are third years," she explained, "and Erza's mom, who is married to Gildarts, who we found out to be Cana's father."

"That is pretty complicated, and seems to be really fun," Lucy said and opened a grim smile, "I'm an only child."

"Well, now you have Fairy Tail," Natsu said with a grin on his face, "soon you will feel like we're your family."

Lucy smiled back and waited for the new teacher to come in.

* * *

"I think she doesn't like me," Lucy said on lunch break, after they had two classes with Aquarius.

Juvia giggled.

"She is always grumpy," she said, "but in the end she doesn't hate anyone for real."

"You say that because she loves you," Natsu said with a frown and Juvia shrugged.

"It's not my fault that I'm adorable," Natsu rolled his eyes.

"And you're boring, Natsu," Levy said.

Natsu scoffed and everyone else chuckled. They were heading towards a big table, which was, in fact, the union of five tables.

Around the "table" were Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Cana, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel, Mirajane, Romeo, Lisanna and Wendy.

"So many people!" Lucy exclaimed, amused.

"And the physics club isn't even complete." Gajeel said.

"Jet and Droy will be here at any second," Levy barely finished speaking and the two boys showed up.

"Wow," Lucy said, "I don't sit in a table as full as that since I'm eight years old."

Erza giggled.

"We don't always sit together," she said, "usually only at Mondays or when we have special events."

Lucy thought it was an odd thing, but she did not say so, she found it nice. Every single one of them were fun and seemed to grow special care for each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Magnolia Heights, a dark-haired woman giggled in her cell.

"I'll see my angels again," she said, " _soon._ "

 **#**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm going to give a few warnings that I should've put in the prologue:**

 **1: here has gruvia, gajevy, jerza, nalu, some lyvia, nali, lolu, Mystogan x Erza; it has also elfgreen, lyredy, laxana, bixanna, Mira x OC, Gildarts x OC, Mystogan x Knightwalker.**

 **2: here has some smut and some cursing/bad language.**

 **3: here has some spoilers from the last chapters of FT, but it's an AU so I hope you guys won't care.**

 **4: here some characters are kind of OOC sometimes.**

 **5: the "x-men references" I am talking about does not mean it's the x-men world or it will show some of xmen characters, it's just to show that this whole mutation thing is pretty much like it is in x-men.**

 **Well, I think that's it. Sorry for anything!**

 **Kisses, Raykk~**


	3. Chapter 2 - It All Starts With a Dream

**CHAPTER TWO – IT ALL STARTS WITH A DREAM**

The pink-haired woman coughed again.

"I fucking hate it here," she complained, "why most evil people aren't clean people?"

"Dunno," the blue-haired boy said, "well, I don't see signs of her in here, but I sense that that big fat guy was here"

"Who?"

"The one with the voodoo dolls"

"Myst-kun? Virgo?" they looked around to find where the sweet voice came from. "I think I found something," Aries said and they got closer to her.

Mystogan's face went pale when he looked at what she found.

"That can't be," he whispered in shock while he leaned in to see what was written under the photo of the originals. "She won't do it, will she? She can't attack them; she is going to put herself in danger too…"

"We all know she is capable of doing so," Virgo said while analyzing it, "it was audacious of her to leave a clue like that"

"I must stop her," Mystogan said resolute.

###

"Do you think we should tell them?" Juvia asked Natsu.

"No, not yet," Natsu said while he caressed his cat's fur.

"We know them for almost a month," the bluenette said, "I think they are mutants too."

"Erza said it's better if we wait a little longer, we don't even know if they are good guys"

"I think Gray-sama is alright,"

Natsu frowned.

"I don't like him very much,"

"Me neither," Gajeel said as he entered the training room.

"And why is that?" Juvia asked inquisitively.

"You are just jealous of Juvia," Levy said by Gajeel's side, "and you are too, Natsu, because Gray is better than you in football"

"He is not better than me!"

"He scored one goal higher than you,"

"That means nothing," Natsu replied and Juvia giggled.

"And I'm not jealous," Gajeel pouted and threw some balls of iron in the moving targets, "why aren't you training?"

"We were," Natsu said and got up, suddenly enthusiastic again, "let's fight, Gajeel"

Gajeel gave him a smug smile; Levy and Juvia looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"My bet is on Gajeel," Juvia said as she left the training room with her sister by her side.

"Mine is on Natsu," Levy said, "but from the latest results I guess it's gonna be a tie."

Thirty minutes later Levy guess turned out to be right – as always.

##

"I definitely won," Natsu declared.

"It was a _tie_ "

"It was not a tie," Gajeel replied, " _I won_!"

"No, you didn't, _I_ won!"

The doorbell rang and Juvia snorted as both of them were almost starting another fight in the living room. She opened the door and was surprised with who she found behind it.

"Ultear?" Natsu said and smiled broadly, running towards the door. Juvia was ecstatic, behind Ultear was a white-haired boy and by his side was… "Gray?"

"What are you doing here?" Juvia asked, surprised.

"I came back to town few weeks ago and decided to pay you guys a visit, know how you are doing and introduce you to my younger siblings," she pointed at the boys beside her.

Juvia motioned for the three of them to get in.

"You are Gray's sister?" Natsu asked and glanced at Juvia, "Then he must know, huh?"

"Know what?" the Fullbuster asked.

"That we are mutants," Juvia answered.

"You are?" the white-haired boy asked, his eyes focused on Juvia. "Something tells me your mutant abilities are compatible with mine," he smiled courteously, "have someone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

The girl's cheeks flushed.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked him and the boy finally looked at him.

"Lyon Vastia," he said, "I go to Lamia Scale High," he looked at Juvia again, "what is your name, pretty?"

"Juvia Lockser," she answered, still a little blushed.

"Well, Juvia Lockser, maybe someday we could go on a date and…" Gray shoved him.

"Stop flirting around with my friends!" he snorted.

Natsu held down a laugh and turned back to Ultear, leading her to the living room where Gajeel, Levy and Erza were chatting.

"What are your powers?" Natsu asked Gray after sometime.

"I control ice," he said, "what about you?"

"Fire," he smiled wickedly, and then looked around, "guys, I'll show them the training room."

Levy sighed tiredly, knowing what he would do once he was in there.

"My thoughts exactly!" Gajeel grinned.

"We should call Laxus!" Natsu said.

"What do you want me for?" the blond man asked, coming downstairs with Cana right beside him.

"What were you doing here?" Erza asked with a frown.

"Homework," Cana answered for him.

"Well, then, let's go to the gym," Gajeel started pressing buttons in a place near the television.

"Why are we going there for?" Gray asked, confused.

"We are going to fight each other to find out who is the strongest between us," Natsu answered excited, "I'll win, obviously."

"Shouldn't we call Mira?" Laxus suggested, "She would like it"

"If you call her, I'm in," Erza said and Natsu's smile widened.

"Let's call the demon!"

##

When the fight started, Natsu ran towards Gray to fight him. He attacked the boy with fire punches, and the boy defended himself with ice shields that surprisingly did not melt easily with Natsu's fire.

Lyon got a surprise attack from Gajeel, but that did not give him much damage, so he hit him back and almost hit Juvia, who was staring at Gray and Natsu's fight.

Ultear was in a fight with Mirajane and Erza; Cana and Levy were in a corner watching the fights.

Laxus was in the middle, wondering whom he should fight with when one of Gray's ice blades hit his arm. He turned to the shorter boy and, before he could attack him, he felt something hot hit his back, but he did not move an inch. He turned around to face an angry and sweaty Natsu.

Laxus sighed and punched him in the face, streaks of lightning covering his fist.

Gajeel suddenly ran towards Natsu and punched him; the pink-haired man returned the attack quickly, losing his interest in chasing Laxus. Gray and Lyon started a fight, Juvia watched it with wonder until Gajeel gave her a sudden attack and she stumbled towards Ultear.

Ultear pushed Juvia away and an ice lion hit her. Before Gray or Lyon could do something, the lion passed through her body, like if she was water. She smiled at Lyon and attacked him with blades of water.

Natsu attacked Gray again.

##

"Did you have to flirt with her all day?" Gray asked, irritation flowing strong in his veins, "Aren't Lamia's girls enough for you?"

Lyon raised a brow, "I am tired of Lamia's girls, and she is cute, I think I'm in love."

Gray rolled his eyes, "You've just met her, and you _are not_ in love."

"Why are you so mad about it, anyways?" Ultear asked, "You never meddled in Lyon's love life"

Gray stayed silent; Ultear was right, why would he meddle with it?

"Well, Juvia is a nice friend; I don't want my friendship with her ruined because of this asshole"

"Just this?" Ultear looked knowingly at him and he pouted, "Let them be, then; your friendship with her is safe."

##

"Wow, Juvia," Cana said when Ultear and her brothers left the house, "did you notice how this Lyon guy was staring at you the whole day?"

Juvia frowned, "he was just being nice"

"Too nice," Mirajane smirked knowingly, "he was eating you with his eyes!"

Juvia blushed and whispered, "It was nothing."

Mirajane and Cana shared a meaningful look while Juvia ran upstairs to her room.

###

Natsu was dreaming again.

His body was shivering; he was sweating and mumbling random words.

"No!" he screamed and opened his eyes, scared of what he have seen. He sat on the bed, hugged himself and looked around, realizing that his vision was blurred from unshed tears.

"Natsu?" he stiffened with the sudden sound of Juvia's voice, "Are you okay?"

He nodded positively, but did not say a word, fearing his voice would sound too tearful.

Juvia approached him slowly, knowing he was not okay, and sat by his side on the bed. He glanced at her and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she hugged him and pushed him down to lay with her.

" _Shush_ , I know," she said softly, caressing his hair, "I know."

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

 **Sorry about the bad fight scene, I don't know how to write it .**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading it and special thanks to _mgaa_ and _gruvia-raid_!**

 **Kisses, Raykk.**


	4. Chapter 3 - It's Dark Inside

**CHAPTER THREE – IT'S DARK INSIDE**

He had a dreamless sleep and was glad because of it. His last dreams were all fuzzy with red and a dark shade of pink, and they always left him shuddering. He opened his eyes and almost smiled when he checked the clock and realized he still had some more minutes to sleep… Until he heard some steps and felt someone hovering over his bed.

"Mystogan, wake the fuck up," Virgo said and shook him by his shoulders.

"It's seven o'clock," he mumbled, trying to get as far away as he could from the pink haired monster's hand.

"Knightwalker was spotted this morning," she said and Mystogan sat up on the bed, his sleepiness suddenly gone.

"Where?"

"Leaving a club downtown with an unknown package," Virgo handed him a device, on it was a picture of a girl whose hair was apparently red, but dark pink roots were showing. "It's called 'Grim Hearth', seems nice enough for her"

He swapped the image and grimaced when he looked at the man next to Knightwalker on the photo.

"He doesn't look like someone who would go there," he said.

Virgo shrugged.

"We don't know who he is yet, but he seems to be friends with her," Mystogan swapped the image again and snorted when Virgo added: "Maybe they are more than friends"

"Doesn't matter," he snapped and then looked up at her, "who got this material?"

"Loke," she sighed when the blue haired man raised an eyebrow, "he didn't elaborate, just sent the photos to me at six in the fucking morning and told me to take you to the Agency"

Mystogan rubbed his temple tiredly and quickly got up to his feet to get to work, screw his sacred sleep, he needed to get her locked up as soon as possible.

##

"What do you think is on the package?" Loke asked Makarov Dreyar.

"I have no idea," the smaller man answered, frowning at the photographs in front of him, then he got up and started pacing in front of his desk "I hope it has nothing to do with the things my son is doing"

"I believe Knightwalker is way darker than your son, sir," Mystogan butted in, "I only remember him doing some random thefts of precious stuff"

"Your anger for that girl is quite blinding, I believe," Makarov sighed "you should not forget that the _precious stuff_ he stole are dangerous and can be used to commit mass murder"

Virgo pursed her lips to hold back a chuckle and Mystogan glared at her.

"Anyway, if this package is something related to the things that my son stole, I believe Magnolia, Fiore and the whole world are in great danger," the old man said, still pacing around the room.

"Why?" Aries asked, finally making herself known in the office.

"Because of the bloody clock," Makarov answered mysteriously and finally sunk down in his chair.

###

"Want to talk about the dream?" Juvia asked quietly when she and Natsu were awake, laying in his bed and staring at each other.

Natsu hesitated, but finally nodded.

"What was it about?"

"The needles," he said feeling his stomach twist with repulse, "the bloody laughter."

Juvia ran her hands through his hair in a soothing manner.

"It was so real," he muttered, "I remember the cold substance running through my veins, and then the burning sensation that I got after it spread completely through my body," he shut his eyes tightly, "And then everything was burning, father and mother were burning, and you, and Lucy too… And the laughter never stopped."

"What do you think made you have this dream?" Juvia asked after a few seconds of silence.

Natsu opened his eyes and stared at her, trying to think of a reason that could have made him remember those awful things.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "what do you think it is?"

"It's probably nothing," she said, trying to reassure Natsu and herself as well.

Natsu didn't have a nightmare in more than five years, so it was probably something, but Juvia did not want to read too much into it.

###

After the day he visited her house, Gray started to avoid Juvia at school.

That was a hard thing to do, though, because the girl seemed to be everywhere. She sat by his side and beamed at him, talking about some stuff or another and not realizing how he did not respond to her anymore.

On the other day, Gray decided to sit on the back of the class, hoping this would be a discreet statement of his desire to be left alone. However, Juvia did not see it like that and went there on the class breaks to talk to him, not asking why he suddenly decided to move seats. She did not even noticed that the boy was quieter than the day before.

After a few days of sitting on the back, Juvia still did not get the clue that he was getting sick of her, ignoring his icy glares and his snorts and his frowns.

Avoid her after school was harder, since they took the same train to go home. She and her family got out one station before his, so she had plenty of time to talk or just look at him with those stupid blue eyes while he wore headphones and pretended to take a nap.

And when he says _out loud_ that he does not want to engage in stupid conversations, she just whispers "okay" and keep staring warmly at him.

Gray was pretty sure this girl had some real trashy mental issue.

So when she invites him, Ultear and _bloody Lyon_ to go out with her friends to a pub nearby, he promptly says "no".

But she is Juvia Lockser, and part of that consists in being stubborn, so he knows it won't be that easy.

"Why not?" the bluenette asked, "It is nice, the band is good, and it is for people like us"

"Don't want to go,"

"Come on, Gray," she smiled at him, "It's not a date, _unless you want to go on a date?_ " she wriggled her eyebrows.

Oh, yeah, and there were the annoyingly sneaky ways she had to ask him out.

"Nope"

Her smile faltered a bit, like it always did when he bluntly rejected her.

"Let's go to the pub, then!" she tried again, and before he could reply, her phone beeped and she glanced at it and then beamed, "Lyon is going!" she looked up at Gray, "Come on, it will be so much fun!"

Gray felt his stomach sink and his throat go dry. Damn Lyon and his need to go everywhere when asked. Stupid Juvia.

"I won't go out with you," he said in a low voice, Juvia stared at him with wide eyes. "Haven't you realized that I don't want to hang out with you?" he hissed venomously, "Stop asking! Stop being so cheerful and, for fuck's sake, stop stalking me! I don't need a shadow, thank you very much!"

He didn't realize that he was breathing heavily, and that his heart was beating really, really fast.

He could only see her stupid blue eyes wide and teary, and her stupid mouth forming a sad smile.

"Okay," she murmured softly before going away.

##

"It is not my fault he is an idiot!" Natsu screamed angrily at the headmaster's secretary.

"I am not an idiot," Gray replied in a calm tone, but it was visible he was as angry as the pink haired boy sitting on the chair next to his, "You, on the other hand, are a complete asshole"

" _Language_ , Mr. Fullbuster!" the woman said.

"Sorry, Miss Olietta," he muttered grudgingly.

"Well, Mrs. Flamel told me both of you are guilty in this situation," Laki Olietta said and gave a warning look to Natsu, who has just opened his mouth to defend himself again. "You two broke three chairs, the teacher's table, the chalkboard and the door," she sighed, "am I forgetting something?"

"The lamp," Natsu muttered.

"And the lamp," she scrapped something in her notebook and then looked up to the boys again, "you both will be attending detention for a week, five p.m. at…"

"The detention room which is at the end of corridor C on the first floor," Natsu groaned, "we know"

Gray sighed.

"And you will also not be able to train in your respective teams this week"

Gray's eyes widened.

"You can't do that," he almost squeaked, "Aquarius is going to kill me!"

"Sorry, but since this is not your first time in here this term, and this is, by far, the worst damage you have made to the school, I have to take drastic measures," Miss Olietta said, looking almost pitifully at the dark haired boy.

"The train is before the detention, I don't see why…" Gray tried to argue, but it was hopeless.

"There is no other way, Mr. Fullbuster"

Gray scoffed, but said nothing else.

"Is this all?" Natsu asked, his voice was lower, but he still seemed angry.

"Yes," she looked on the watch at her wrist, "go now, your next class begins in five minutes"

They both got up, but before they left, she said:

"Please try not to fight and break things at school," she sighed, "next time you may be suspended, or worse, expelled from your sports teams"

##

"It's all your fault!" Gray said under his breath after they left the headmaster's office – where Miss Olietta worked because the headmaster was always busy with other stuff.

Natsu did not answer, his face still red with anger, remembering the reason for the fight.

"You had to lash out!" Gray hissed angrily, "And without a bloody reason."

"You know I had a reason," Natsu said, eyeing the door on the end of the corridor and hoping he would get there soon so he would not punch the mutant next to him.

"What that would be? You broke a nail?" Gray scoffed.

Natsu stopped in his tracks and stared at the other boy. Gray stopped as well and raised an eyebrow.

"You are a stupid, self-centered dick," Natsu said, "and I put up with you, because deep down I know you're a nice guy," he narrowed his eyes dangerously, "but lately you have been treating Juvia in a not-so-nice way… And today… You even made her cry, and that I just can't stand."

Gray felt his mouth go dry.

"She was exaggerating," he said, trying to convince both Natsu and himself.

"No, she wasn't," the pink haired boy said, "now shut up"

Natsu went back to the class. Gray followed him moments later, feeling something he hadn't felt in over ten years.

Pure, overwhelming guilt.

 **#**

 **Hey, sorry I'm late, I hope you're enjoying the story so far... It may be a bit confusing for now, but I'll try to explain everything later.**

 **xoxo, Raykk**


End file.
